Sliver the Snake God
Sliver The Snake God The King Cobra. king of the snake temple. Tyrant and ruler of the cobra Tribe. ( スライバ蛇神) (Suraiba hebigami) "It is futile. No one can stop me! You shall feel my pain and wrath! '' ''Die within the unfathomable abyss of despair!" ''--- King Cobra'' Bio Name: Sliver The Snake God Real Name: King Cobra Age: Unknown (1,00000 years older than his slave girl) Species: King Cobra/Reptilia Hybrid: Reptilia Date of birth: unknown Birthplace: The Ancient Snake Temple Homeworld: Ophidia Residence: Ophidian Village Tribe/Clan: Cobra Tribe Blood type: unknown Height: 200 ft. (snake form) (Hybrid form) 5'11 Weight: 20230 lbs (snake form) (Hybrid form) 78.lbs Length: 99,0009767 ft. long (snake form) Family: He has no family (All killed during the nuclear explosion, he’s the only survived hatchling) adopted father/Rothion The Reptilia adopted mother/Earthia The Echidna Future Son: Arjuna The Cobra his army are loyal to him they serve him as their god and king of the snake temple. Slave/servant:Marisa The Reptilia (also love interest) reptilia race before seeing them as an enemy. Second in command: Scar The Cobra High Council: Marculus The Adder Commander/ leader of the army: Komodus The Komodo Dragon Appearance: a Giant cobra snake that has green skin, yellow eyeballs with red eyes, and has arm limbs love Interest(s): Earthia The Reptilia (betrayed him) Marisa The Reptilia (current) Personality: unknown (it veries) likes: Marisa the Reptilia, His tribe, ruling, BigTooth tribe , Komodo Tribe (to an extent) Dislikes: The Spear Of Light , Warm-Bloodeds, Losing, Ophidian Tribe Earthia The Echidna, Rothion The Reptilia , Lunar Tribe favorite food: anything that he can consume, other snakes he finds Enemies: all warm-blooded creatures, Rothion The Reptilia Combat Style: Striking, constricting Backstory It was said Sliver the snake god hybrid was the evil one in the ancient writings in the Echidna’s scrolls. He brought madness upon each Echidna who stood up against him, he was taught under the echidna’s teachings as a small boy and was treated as an outcast had a small crush on Earthia but she was taken by Roithon. Over his years of training under the echidna’s he soon learned their weak points and skills. One day he was finally going to confess to Earthia on how he felt about her until Roithon appeared and she seemed to be more happier with Roithon. Sliver felt his cold blooded heart split in half as he had no one to love, so it filled his heart with rage and he wanted to kill Earthia for betraying his love for her. He soon lost control of his form and he heard a python speak to him. He was confused at first why he could understand the snake. Then it came to him, he was a really a snake himself. One day he went to the strange temple that appeared into the deep dark woods, he felt a strange shift in his heart as he soon became the killer he was meant to be. Over the years of being inside the temple for 30 years he was the snake god to snakes who were like him, but smaller. He felt his cold vengeance upon the Reptilia's as his enemy as well as the Komodos army that were killers themselves. He was sealed away from the legenday weapon The Spear Of Light. It was until his 3,000 year of snake life. The Reptilia females and children were offered up to him as a sacrifices to cleanse his thirst of destroy those wretched race he called his family. It was one Echidna who changed his life of his cold hearted heart. He was struck by Marisa The reptilia’s beauty. Out of all the sacrifices, he only spared Marisa’s life which made his army shocked. Has he had a change of heart? Early Concept (coming soon) Early Life During his years of being a small hatchling, he was close to starving to death, after he was freshly hatched and all he knew were killed during a great change within Planet Ophidia's change. He never knew his parents nor his entire family. Sliver dragged himself through the wasteland of his family's grave and was later found and picked up by Rothion The Reptilia who was wandering through the forest to gather some berries. Sliver weakly dragged himself towards rothion but was too weak to even continue onward. to rothion's warm heart, took the starving and small sliver into his care. At first, everyone was surprised to see the young snake be so kind, when the tribe knew the Cobra tribe couldn't be trusted. sliver was being teased for his strange look and even beat him in training with a weapon. Rothion made sure to defend the little snake and even his friend, Apollo the Reptilia see to agree. But after sliver finally grew feelings for Earthia, his own world had changed. Sliver's Wrath (coming soon) Strengths/ Weakness/ Powers Strengths: He's a god, he is very powerful and a strong leader. Powers: he's pocesses special powers that are hard to know what they truly are. Weakness: king cobra's ONLY weakness is the spear of light. When the spear strikes him, he's gone forever. Only the spear of light can truly kill the king. Only those who are chosen can weild the legenday weapon. ''' The Ancient Family Sliver The Snake god has family that he never knew existed. '' "The ancient family." sliver is still consider the small one in the family.'' His "family" despises him for ever falling in love with a warm-blood. or as they call marisa "Ignominy flesh." But sliver found out that he has a brother. Darkanis The Red. Darkanis the Red is disgusted that his younger brother wastes his time with a "fleshling." As he calls marisa The Echidna. The Ancient family are a highest and oldest of the snake race. They hope to see one day, Sliver the snake god seeks his right to be on the throne. Sliver and Marisa (Under reconstruction) Clash With The Other Tribes (coming soon) Music Theme Art Gallery king cobra redone.png|king Cobra- Sliver the snake god (true form) (snake form remastered) sliver hybrid form remastered.png|sliver's hybrid from marisaxsliver- enterwined.png|sliver and marisa sliver hybrid-original concept.png|earlier concept for sliver's hybrid form sliver as a fresh hatchling.png|sliver as a young hatchling king cobra- sliver.png|original design for king cobra. Relationships 'Marisa the Reptilia- ' King cobra shares a strong interest in Marisa. in fact. He's infatuated with her. He wants to express his love for her, by keeping her with him at all times. He also likes to keep her as his slave, even though she's the queen of the King Cobra Army. He's even willing to take the risk of losing her for him and her to become one. king cobra will do anything to make her happy that she's with him. Over the years he seems to have changed, he seems to show her more compassion than ever in the past few years after his rebirth. He will keep her close to him until the day comes that she chooses to be a snake like him. He's consider more calm but doesn't hesitate to tell her that she's more beautiful than her mother, and even sometimes show her that she is more important to the Cobra Tribe. However, he doesn't mind at least "torturing" her a little bit by showing her his dominance over her. 'Komodus the Komodo Dragon- ' king cobra and Komodus share a leader type of bond that he insists of keeping. He seem to have only spared komodus's life for his special power and bruital kills. He was upset when Komodus was slain by his own blade. 'Earthia The Reptilia-' King Cobra seem to be infatuated by her and suddenly found out that she had fallen in love with Rothion. He seems to still care a tiny bit for her, but she means nothing to him now and wants her dead along side Rothion. They both betrayed him. 'Rothion The Reptilia-' Ever since he was raised by Rothion he thought of Rothion as a fatherly like figure, but it quickly rubbed off once Earthia came into the picture and was taken. King cobra now wants to kill Rothion for betraying him and leaving him. He finally achived his goal in killing Rothion while keeping Marisa captive, but in the end he was sealed by the spear's power. 'Arjuna The Cobra-' (coming soon) Trivia *''Originally King cobra was going to be name Silver, but was changed to Sliver''' (meaning: "small, or small one")'' *''King Cobra is the only Villian to kill an entire clan'' *''King Cobra is the first character that goes through various changes'' *''King Cobra is still consider a young one within the anicent family'' *''during his years as a young hatchling, he looked up to rothion and earthia for their care for him which now he regrets ever feeling,'' *''King Cobra is the only snake who has a form other than his serpent form'' *''king Cobra is well kept a secret from other Tribe/Clans'' *''king Cobra loves Marisa and wants to spend every moment he has with her.'' *''since this "restarting" Sliver is still alive and not dead (sonic rebuild series comic's, he's dead) he has yet to be killed from Tommy The Reptilia .'' *''he was very close to dying as a young child'' *''His power is the strongest power in the world to even imagine, even more powerful than the snake gods themselves.'' *''He has Arjuna The Cobra in the future.'' *''despite his cold nature, there is a sense of good inside his cold-blooded heart.'' *''He was blinded by love.'' *''his original design wasn't all that great, compared to today's.'' Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:King cobra Category:Male Category:Tribe Category:Tribal Category:Sliver the snake god Category:Ophidians Category:Males Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:King Category:Tribes Category:Reptilian Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cobra Category:Hybrid Category:Father Category:Fast Category:God Category:Cold-blooded Category:Transformation Category:Gods